Team Rocket and the Flying Pikachu
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: Jessie, James, and Meowth stumble upon a forest known as the Yellow Forest, home of flying and surfing Pikachu. Will they be able to capture one and finally amount to something in Team Rocket?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Author's Note: I downloaded yellow forest for the Pokewalker. I walked over 10000 steps. I searched forever for a flying Pikachu, and when I thought I had one, it turned out that it knew Volt Tackle, not fly. So, now I shall let Team Rocket share that pain.**

It had been so long since Team Rocket had brought in a Pokemon to their boss. Ever since they had met the first group of twerps they became practically nothing to him. A group of low grade imbeciles that couldn't do a thing right. Before they were the baddest of the bad. They were Team Rocket! Wanted and feared in many towns and cities.

But now they could walk into a town and introduce themselves, only to hear "You're Team Who Now?"

It was humiliating. Jessie, James, and Meowth strived every day to survive, and struggled desperately to capture the one Pokemon their boss would appreciate. The main twerp's Pikachu. They had followed him through many regions, just to try and steal his little electric friend.

But always, their plans ended in failures. They even considered just giving up a few times. But as we all know, the just never know when to give up.

One day as they were tailing the twerps, they noticed a sign that read "Yellow Forest. The home of the special flying and surfing Pikachus. The chance of finding one is so low that you might as well just pass this forest by right now."

"Flying Pikachu?" James asked.

"A Pikachu that flies…," Jessie said.

"Da boss would pay us big for a rare catch like that! I could see it now!" He then began to have one of his odd fantasies. "Picture the boss, sittin all cozy at his desk. Then his head gets hot. And flyin down to cool the boss's burning noggin with its wings is that flying Pikachu. I betcha he'll say, "Meowth and his friends deserve the biggest reward ever for this!"

Jessie and James were already jumping up and down with excitement.

"We're going to be rich Jessie!," James squealed.

"Right!" Jessie said. "Forget the twerp's Pikachu! Let's go find the one that can fly!"

With that, all three of them ran excitedly to the forest. It was filled with Pikachu. Pikachu here, Pikachu there. Pika Pika's everywhere.

"There's so many of them Jessie!" James exclaimed. "Which one flies?"

"Hmph," Jessie said, looking them all over. You have to have wings to fly. None of these have wings, do they?"

James shook his head.

"Then they can't fly," Jessie said.

Meowth looked around at all of the Pikachu that were now staring at the trio curiously. "Why don't we just bring all of these to the boss? I'm sure he'd…

Jessie responded to that by whacking Meowth over the head with a mallet that she seemed to pull out of thin air. "Because you nitwit. We tried something like that already and failed. Right now, we have to find one of those rare ones that can fly.

"What about the ones that surf?" James asked.

Jessie shook her head. "You give any Pikachu a surfboard and it surfs. We want the one with wings James! The one that can fly!"

James looked around again. "But Jessie! How do we find it!

"How should I know?!," Jessie asked.

"Excuse me," someone said. The trio turned to see what looked like a park ranger or something standing there holding three round devices that looked similar to Pokeballs. "Are ya'll here after that flying Pikachu too?

All three of them nodded dumbly.

"Well then," The Ranger Guy said. "Why don't yall take these Pokewalkers then?"

"Pokewalker?" James asked.

"Yep," The ranger said. "It's a Pedometer that measures the number of steps you've taken in this park. There's an old legend that says if you can take ten thousand steps in this park, the flying Pikachu will appear.

"Really?!," All three asked, extremely interested in this.

"Yep," The Ranger Guy said. "Just take ten thousand steps around here and you're bound to find it. If you run around a while it shouldn't take ya long either. He handed them the Pokewalkers and turned to leave. "Good luck."

"Thank you!" James yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" Jessie said, fastening her Pokewalker to her belt, with James doing the same. "LET'S GO!"

"Wait!" Meowth yelled as Jessie and James were about to sprint off. "How do I wear my Pokewalker? I ain't wearin no cloths!

Jessie sighed and took it from him. "Give me that…" She walked around behind him and then fastened it to his tail. "That'll do. Now let's go!"

"Right!" James and Meowth yelled, following behind as she ran forward into the forest.

The Pikachu of the forest stared curiously as Team Rocket ran around the forest, and then constantly checked their Pokewalkers to see just how many steps they had. Soon, the trio came upon a sign deeper in the forest marked 'Group C'.

"What's dat mean?" Meowth asked.

At that moment, the Park Ranger Guy conveniently came out from behind a tree to explain the situation to them. "There are three groups of Pikachu in the forest," He said. "You probably won't find the one that flies at all in group C. Farther down you'll find Group B. When you get ten thousand steps there's a slight chance you might catch him there. And then, the group where you're sure to find the Flying Pikachu at the very back of the forest is Group A. You get ten thousand steps and go down there. Then you'll find'em for sure."

The three members of Team Rocket nodded in determination, and ran towards the back of the forest. After passing the B group sign they checked their Pokewalkers. Only four thousand more steps to go. So, when they got to the A Group Pikachus, they ran around as fast as they could to increase their Pokewalker steps.

Soon they had done it! Exhausted and panting on the ground, Team Rocket had taken ten thousand steps as registered by the Pokewalker.

"We… did it… Jessie…," James wheezed.

"Yeah…," Jessie agreed. "We did it."

"So…where's dat…. Flying Pikachu?," Meowth asked, scanning the skies. "I don't see it nowhere."

"Neither do I," James said.

"That guy had better not have been lying to us!" Jessie said, jumping up in frustration. "Or he'll pay for it!"

" Hm?," James asked, looking off to the right. "Do you hear that odd rumbling noise?"

"I do," Jessie said.

"I hear it too!," Meowth said. "What is dat?"

Suddenly all of the Pikachu in the forest began to dash quickly away in the direction opposite the sound, letting out cries of alarm.

"What's with them?," Jessie asked.

"Dey say it's commin," Meowth said.

"It?," James asked. "What is it?..."

"DAT!," Meowth said, pointing to a gigantic wall of water that was coming at them. On top of the water, riding the huge wave was a female Pikachu.

Jessie and James's eyes widened as the water got closer to them. Then they along with Meowth turned and attempted to get as far away from the wall of water as they could. But it was no use. The surfing Pikachu's wave hit all three of them as it continued riding it on by.

When the surfing Pikachu was finally gone, Team Rocket were left on the ground soaking wet and barely conscious now.

"That must be what the sign meant, when it said there was a surfing Pikachu here," James said.

Jessie jumped up. "Well then! Forget a Pikachu that can fly! I bet the boss would love a Pikachu that could do that just as much!"

"Right!," James and Meowth said, jumping up and running after the wave riding Pikachu.

Suddenly, another female Pikachu jumped out in front of them, cheeks sparking and eyes blazing for battle. Attached to its ear was a small note that read 'This Pikachu is a rare Pikachu from group A.'

"A rare Pikachu from the A group?" James asked, turning to Jessie and Meowth. "That other Pikachu that was surfing was a girl. If this is a rare Pikachu from the same group, do you think it also knows surf?"

"It could…," Jessie said, looking in the direction the other Pikachu had gone and then back to the Pikachu in front of them. "Alright then. If it's rare let's just capture it!"

Instead of sending out any Pokemon like someone with common sense would do, the trio dived at the Pikachu. It jumped back, and allowed them to fall on themselves. Then it smiled evilly. Its whole body became surrounded by electricity, and it rammed into Team Rocket with a Volt Tackle attack that sent them sailing into the air.

"Oh great," Jessie said. "All that trouble and we couldn't get a single Pikachu."

"We didn't even see the flying one!" James whined.

At that moment, a Pikachu with yellow and brown stripped wings flew past them, not even taking the time to notice them.

Team Rocket stared at the prized Pokemon that was flying away from them with tears in their eyes as they flew off in the opposite direction.

"Looks like Team Rocket's crying off again!"

The End.

**Well I hope you liked this story. As I said, the inspiration for it came from the fact that I have been hunting for that flying Pikachu, and still have not found one yet. And then the one time I think I actually get one, it knows Volt Tackle. So yeah, that's how this little tale came to be. And the Pikachu that was surfing in the forest, to be honest that idea came from a conversation I had with Rocket0634 the other day. So thank you for that Rocket. Haha. Now Team Rocket has shared my pain. And I am happy…. For now. Haha. **


End file.
